Stop And Think
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A follow up to my one shot "Don't Think." Don't think, don't think. Teresa Lisbon continually repeated this to herself as she sat in her chair.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I wanted to do a little follow up to my one shot "Don't Think." You don't have to read it but it might make this one make slightly more sense. **

_Don't think, don't think. _Teresa Lisbon continually repeated this to herself as she sat in her chair tapping a pen against her desk, manically. Her mind was on overdrive, going over what had happened earlier that afternoon, what it all meant, what her team had been thinking (Rigsby was looking at her oddly their entire meeting and even Cho's usually expressionless face, betrayed glimpses of suspicion), and Lisbon couldn't help but wonder if it even really did happen.

Pressing four fingers lightly to her lips she knew that it had happened. Her lips were still slightly swollen and tingling. Yeah, it had definitely happened. Lisbon began making lists in her mind, all kinds of lists. The pros and cons of making out with Patrick Jane (frankly, they were all pros), a list of why she allowed it to happen in the first place, why she didn't stop him, just everything her mind could come up with.

_Stop it. _Lisbon told herself after about 20 minutes. She dropped her pen on the desk and let out a heavy sigh. Despite everything that was swirling around in her head there was one thing in particular that was really, really bothering her.

It was the smirk on Jane's face when he left her office and how he managed to look so in control and put together, like they hadn't just been necking like teenagers in her office. It bothered her so much that she had no idea what _he _had been thinking. There was a sense of arrogance about it all that was bugging the hell out of her and a small smile quirked at the corner of Lisbon's mouth. She got up out of her chair and looked out into the bull pen. It was past 10 o'clock and everyone had left hours ago. Jane wasn't on his couch, but Lisbon knew that he hadn't left the building, he must've gone up to the attic.

_Don't think. _Lisbon repeated to herself as she walked out of her office. _Don't think._

Lisbon made her way through the dark bull pen and up to the attic. She made extra sure to be quiet just in case Jane was awake. He always had the uncanny ability to sense whenever she was near, but for once she wanted to catch him off guard.

Lisbon silently crept up to the attic and stopped when she saw Jane sleeping on his makeshift couch. She studied him for a long moment, making sure he was really asleep. Over the past few years she had become an expert at telling when he was feigning sleep and with a small triumphant smile she knew he was truly asleep, granted it was most likely a light sleep, but it would help her to make her next move.

_Don't think._

Lisbon walked over to where Jane was sleeping and sucked in a small breath. It was her turn to catch Patrick Jane with his pants down... maybe literally. She shook that thought away quickly, it was much too distracting, and focused on the task at hand.

As lightly as she could, Lisbon crawled onto the makeshift couch and hovered over Jane's sleeping form. She felt the nervous excitement and anticipation making her stomach flip and her heart race.

_Don't think. _

Lisbon leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Jane's head. She pressed a feather light kiss to his lips.

Jane's eyes quickly opened. It took him only a split second to realize that he must have dozed off for a little while but when he saw Lisbon above him, felt her straddling his hips, he had to wonder if he was still asleep. If he was, Jane hoped like hell he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Lisbon leaned forward again and kissed the spot underneath Jane's left ear and then nipped down on his earlobe. He felt an electric jolt rip through his entire body and suddenly knew that this was no dream.

Lisbon was caught by surprise when Jane reached his hand up and smoothed a few strands of her dark hair out of her face. It was such a tender gesture and after that afternoon she was definitely not expecting tender. Their impromptu make out session that afternoon had been rough and needy. Still, Lisbon commanded herself not to think about what that gesture meant.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked quietly, adding quickly. "Not that I'm complaining, _at all_."

"I'm taking some advice this real pain in the ass I know gave me earlier, and not thinking. I'm just going with how I feel."

Jane answered her with a soft smile and he lifted up his hand and caught her cross pendent delicately between his fingers, twisting it around. This caught Lisbon off guard again. Mind numbing lust was one thing but now Jane was being slow and gentle which really screwed with the whole not thinking thing. Earlier, their had been no time to think. It had all been so fast, but now there was time, he was giving her time.

Jane ran his hands down Lisbon's sides and stopped at her waist, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down on top of him. He placed light kisses to Lisbon's temple and jaw before shifting her, so she was curled up tightly by his side.

Lisbon's large clear green eyes searched Jane's cloudy blue ones asking for answers. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

"What happened to following your own advice?" Lisbon finally asked.

"I've never been one to follow my own advice." Jane smiled and let out a content sigh.

It was quiet for a long moment before Lisbon let out an exasperated huff. "Dammit Jane! I'm not supposed to be thinking right now."

"And what is it you're _supposed_ to be doing my dear?" He asked, hints of teasing and seriousness in his voice."

"I don't know... doing." Lisbon said in a frustrated voice. She realized what she just said had more than one meaning and flushed bright red, turning her head to look at Jane who was smirking, his eyebrows raised.

Lisbon pinched his side. "Oh, shut up. You know what I mean."

"What is it exactly that you want to do?" Jane asked seriously, his eyes growing dark, knowing full well what she meant and that he wanted her just as badly.

"I thought you were supposed to be the mind reader." Lisbon quipped.

"Well, I am an expert at reading people Lisbon, but not even I could have predicted that I would wake up to find you on top of me. After all, you did avoid me like the plague for the rest of the day."

"I was busy. I was..."

"Thinking." Jane finished for her smirking and Lisbon pinched him again.

"Ouch!"

"Well, it's not everyday that your best friend starts making out with you. It is everyday, however that you manage to piss someone off."

Jane was quiet for a beat before speaking. "I'm your best friend?" He asked.

Lisbon gave him a funny look like maybe he had hit his head and experienced memory loss or something, but then a small somewhat sad smile came across her face. "You didn't know that? You who _claims _to know everything."

Jane's arm wrapped tighter around Lisbon's side and he let out a little sigh. "You're my best friend too." It was the first time he had ever said it out loud. It felt good, not it felt great, right, freeing in a way. "In case you didn't know."

"I know." Lisbon said, her voice sincere and teasing at the same time. "I'm the only one who will put up with your crap for longer than a couple of hours."

"Why did you do it? Kiss me, I mean?" Lisbon asked. Her whole not thinking plan seemed to have gone straight to hell so she figured, why not ask what was on her mind.

"You're beautiful." Jane said causing Lisbon to roll her eyes, but he continued on anyway. "You were angry with me, you still are, and when you get that way..." Jane couldn't exactly describe what he was trying to say, which was a first. "The truth is, I really just wanted you to stop yelling. I wanted to shock you into silence and I figured a kiss would do that most sufficiently. What I didn't expect..." Jane's voice trailed off and he turned his head to look at Lisbon, tilting her chin up with his thumb. "What I didn't expect, was what I was going to feel, that I wasn't going to be able to stop or control myself."

Lisbon let out a little laugh and Jane frowned. "The great Patrick Jane not able to keep his cool, calm control and composure. I like that. You do realize you've just slipped up and revealed your weakness to me." Lisbon teased.

Jane raised an eyebrow and there was a playful glint in his eyes. "If I recall correctly, if I hadn't have been holding you up you would have fallen right to the floor and poor Rigsby would have had, had no choice but to rush in and see what was wrong. You weren't exactly in control either my dear."

Lisbon went to pinch Jane again for that comment but instead he caught her off guard again (she had lost track of how many times he had done that today) and grabbed hold of her wrist, rolling over so that he was lightly covering her.

Jane's eyes searched her face for a moment before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. It was nothing like what they had shared that afternoon. This was sweet and gentle. Lisbon's hands snaked up and she lightly buried them in Jane's curls. Arching into him, Jane deepened the kiss and his thumbs drew lazy circles on Lisbon's hips.

"I can hear you thinking." Jane mumbled against Lisbon's lips, not wanting or willing to break any contact with her.

"I'm just thinking... what the hell took us so long?"

Jane smirked as he captured her lips in his in a slow, searing kiss. He had been thinking the same exact thing.

**THE END**


End file.
